


The Passing of a King

by MoonBearWriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Growing Old Together, Heavy Angst, Immortality, Mentions of miscarriage, Not A Happy Ending, Reflection, Sad Ending, Sad and Sweet, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBearWriter/pseuds/MoonBearWriter
Summary: Byleth should have known with a heart that does not beat, it would only be a matter of time before her immortality would become a curse rather than a blessing.





	The Passing of a King

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me :)
> 
> I plan to write non-nsfw stuff on this account, and take free fanfic requests here at my curiouscat or questions: https://curiouscat.me/moonbearwriter   
No guarantees I'll do them, but feel free to send the requests in! I don't bite 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos, it really helps inspire me to write!!

Byleth was the first to put her hand on the royal blue casket. 

She could tell that the attendants to the funeral were focused on her weathered face, solemn and shedding silent tears. The name Ashen Demon had long since been forgotten about her, but all the same, the people closest to Byleth knew how hard this was for her. 

She made her way to her seat after many moments of silence, still and reflecting. Byleth watched as court members, friends, and citizens of Faerghus said their last goodbyes to Dimitri, her husband of many years. 

Dimitri had lived longer than most, the last to survive of the blue lion members. Sylvain and Felix had passed on the same day five moons ago, which was a hard blow to Byleth and Dimitri. The three were all crest bearers, which were notorious for long life spans, but it was nothing in comparison to what Byleth would live to see. She knew this day would come, as did Dimitri, but it was a reality she put off long enough it did not seem real to her. 

Dimitri had lived a long life, being a wise king in his years and having served the kingdom well. But the one he loved to serve most of all was Byleth. He woke her every morning with a kiss and they would stroll in the garden at dawn, before having to report to their daily duties. 

The royal garden was their one escape with each other.

Dimitri would often sneak her away at night and kiss her under the stars, and they would often gaze at the sky above them. They would chase each other throughout the cobblestone paths, Dimitri laughing without a care and telling Byleth how beautiful she was when he caught her. Those were her favorite nights. 

Byleth chuckled softly remembering how Dedue would sometimes find them asleep out there on the blanket Dimitri had laid out there for them. For years, it was the one place were they were not people of power, but instead husband and wife enjoying their time together. Where she could be simply Dimitri's, and Dimitri could be hers. 

Byleth continued to watch as citizens paid their dues, some in mourning but composed, but other nobles sobbing and wailing in the aisles of the church. Byleth didn't want the funeral to be a public event, still she knew the advisors would never allow it. They finally caved to letting Byleth have a private burial, but that was as much as they budged for her. She knew they were making a place of memorial that would host two caskets, Dimitri's and her own. It hurt her chest to think his body would always rest alone. She would never join him there. 

She felt her heart stop as a small child came and put a tiny hand on the coffin, recognizing it as one of the children from the orphanage. Dimitri had as a student helped orphans, and still made time for them until he was too feeble to walk the path to it anymore. He had once confessed after their marriage he hoped to have a child with Byleth someday, which she had agreed to.

For years, the two of them tried for a child.

She smiled as she thought of how Dimitri would rest a hand on her stomach, the cool ring on his hand startling her every time, and he would hope for something to come to fruition. But after four fresh mounds of dirt were buried in the garden, with Byleth and Dimitri's hearts each breaking four times, the couple realized Byleth's body could never host a baby.

Where the dirt mounds lay were baby's breath plants, planted by Dedue, and the two of them would simply talk about their days there. Mostly not to each other, but to the flowers always in bloom despite the harshest winters. It was a comfort to see something flourish from such a bitter situation, and they would make a stop every morning to see the plants shimmering with dew. 

From then on, life became quiet and domestic for them outside of their responsibilities.

It was hard watching as their friends had their own families, Sylvain bringing his children to Fhirdiad as did Felix. She could see their children now standing at the back of the cathedral together. One of Felix's daughters had married Sylvain's son, which in the past had always been a hilarious situation for the group of friends.

Felix nearly fainted when Sylvain's son offered a dowry for his daughter, but Sylvain eventually warmed up his friend enough to agree to the engagement. The other siblings were there too, standing in a huddle and as a family. It was heartbreaking the day their fathers passed in sync, especially for their children. It was losing two parents at once, even if one was not related by blood. 

Byleth could tell the ceremony was coming to an end, realizing the end of the line for saying goodbyes to her husband was now visible. Some had come to say their condolences to her, but most decided it was best to give her room. She appreciated it. Seteth had come too, standing behind her with a grayed out face and bagged eyes. He was one of the few people she could talk to from her monastery days, and she had appreciated his presence here. 

She knew he would talk to her after everyone had cleared out and the guards had taken the casket away. She could feel Seteth's eyes on her. Byleth wondered if he would talk more about his own wife after this. She wondered if this was what it was like for him when he became a widow, did he watch her slowly pass too?

It took Dimitri a moon on bedrest before his body finally gave out, passing in Byleth's arms. 

* * *

It became noticeable to Byleth when she would do her daily walk in the garden with him. He was simply not able to keep up, and became exhausted after only a few steps. He could barely shuffle to the doors of the garden before tiring out two moons before his bedrest state. Soon enough, she was feeding him daily and watching him become thinner. Despite the kingdom's best healers efforts to save him, everyday it became more obvious he was losing the fight. 

She could feel her body shaking as she remembered when he finally looked at her with his sole blue eye, beautiful as the day she met him, glazed over and chest heaving. Whether he was aware of his surroundings or anything besides Byleth, she did not know. 

_"It's my time, beloved." _

Dimitri's voice rasped, but she knew he was right. His body was so frail. Dimitri's skin was paper thin and his wrists showed every bone underneath them as he reached out for her hand. He had refused food for the past few weeks off and on, only taking what Byleth forced him to eat. They both knew his life was at it's end, as much as she didn't want to admit it. Byleth grasped his hand tightly, making sure Dimitri knew she was there.

_"May I walk you to the garden one last time, Professor?"_

Byleth carried him out that morning in her arms, his body so light, with Dimitri's shallow breathing warming her chest. She knew tears were probably wetting his blond and grayed hair, but he didn't seem to mind. Dimitri wished he could have stayed longer, or at least had the strength to wipe her tears, but his strength was too far gone. Dimitri hoped she would understand. 

Dimitri could tell based on her steps they were next to the baby's breath bush.

He remembered how he had cried when Dedue had brought him there to show the flowers he had planted so they would be remembered. Dimitri hoped maybe on the other side he could meet four new faces, if they were there. If not, he was comforted to know how his father and Rodrigue and Gilbert would greet him, proud of his life's accomplishments. Felix and Sylvain would be there too, glad to welcome him while Dedue would embrace Dimitri and say how much he has missed having his liege by his side. Mercedes, Annette, and Ashe would be waiting as well to say hello to their old friend. 

Byleth sat with him cradled, criss crossed and Dimitri leaned against her body. His eyes were closed, content his last moments would be beside her. Byleth was fighting back tears and sobbing, not wanting to disturb her husband.

"_I love you, Dimitri."_

_"I love you too, Byleth. Take care until we meet again, my Beloved."_

Dimitri's body pulled in a large breath, and then Byleth was left with silence.

There was no longer the labored breathing of the king, but just her own heaving and the quiet chirping of the morning birds. _  
_

* * *

Byleth was brought back as Seteth put a heavy hand on her shoulder. 

"The ceremony is over," Seteth grimaced, "How about we go somewhere private?" 

Byleth nodded, slowly standing and walking out with the advisor. They made their way to a secluded area, removing the magic that changed their age. They had to use incantations to make it seem like they aged when outside, which made Byleth look older than she was. They did not want her immortality to be known, as it could lead to many complications in Faerghus with people hunting or hounding her for the secret. Seteth had to do the same as well. 

Byleth's hair turned from gray-white to its youthful teal, and Seteth no longer gray but his spry green. Their faces looked the same as they had back during the Academy years, and the two understood it was a curse neither could escape at this point.

"Where's Flayn?" Byleth managed. 

"She thought it was best I talk to you. As I would better understand how you're feeling," Seteth replied. 

She hummed, unsure what to say. Her face was still red and puffy from all the crying, as much as she had tried to avoid it. She felt like she didn't know what to do with herself now that everyone from the Monastery was gone. She had no other family to turn to, and the love of her life was no longer here. The only people left she really communicated with were Seteth and Flayn.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!! 
> 
> Here's my twitter in case y'all wanna message me and scream about Fire Emblem: https://twitter.com/MoonBearWriter


End file.
